Letters
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Words can only say so much. Hermione/Ginny one shot. beware of fluff.


_Dear Hermione, _

_I am writing you this letter, though I don't think I will have the courage to actually give it to you. This is just another way of releasing my emotions. I just have to get this out of me; I can't remain silent any longer. _

_I don't know how to begin to tell you what I am feeling for you. My feelings for you have grown so much over these past couple of years. I am very confused at these newly found emotions; I've never experienced an emotion like this before. I just need to let you know somehow about what I am feeling for you. I'm so afraid to tell you in person, so like a coward I am writing you this letter. So much for my Gryffindor courage, right? Well to get to the point; I am writing you to tell you that I think I am in love with you._

_I am not sure this is love, but I know that I think about kissing you almost every minute of the day. I know I want to touch you, as in more than a friend. I know that my mind pictures you in vulnerable positions, begging me to continue whatever it was I was doing. I know that if I lost you, I would have nothing left in this world to look forward to. I know I care for you much more than just a friend. _

_Most people would find me insane to actually write this and send it to you. It's a bit much for one's best friend to read, right? Well I would not send this to you if I didn't get a feeling that you held the very same emotions that I do. I know you look at me when you think I am not paying attention. But the fact is that I am always aware of you, and what you are doing. I notice that you lick your lips often when I am talking with you. I know your lips couldn't be that dry; they look so luscious in my opinion. It's the little hints that made me curious about your true feelings for me. If I am mistaken, and if I am completely off about your feelings for me, then I only hope we can remain friends. That's the problem with sending you this letter. If I am wrong you probably would be afraid to be around me anymore. Will I have enough courage to hand you the letter, and risk our friendship for perhaps something more? I'm watching you right now, and I do believe I am about to hand you the letter. I can't take hiding the way I feel about you anymore. I do hope I am right in my suspicions. Write me back; even if it's a rejection, I just need to know._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Ginny takes a deep breath, and moves from her seat across from Hermione. Slowly she approaches Hermione, who has just noticed she has a visitor.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione says warmly.

"I need you to read this letter." Ginny gets right to the point.

Hermione curiously looks at the letter held in Ginny's hand, and slowly reaches up for it.

"Okay" Hermione responds, as she begins to unfold the letter.

"Not now. I need you to read it when you are alone; I can't have anyone else see this. It's meant for your eyes only."

Hermione looks up into Ginny's eyes, and licks her lips.

"I'll wait until the rest of your family decides to go to sleep." Hermione smiles

"Thanks. I'm going to go up to my room for a bit, and try to get some sleep."

"Are you okay? You look a little sick." Hermione reaches out to touch Ginny's hand, and she latches on tightly.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." Ginny smiles weakly, staring at their hands.

"You would tell me if something is wrong, wouldn't you?"

"You would be the first one I told."

Hermione smiles at this comment, and let's go of Ginny's hand. Ginny pulls her hand to her waist, and continues to speak.

"You won't forget about that letter, right?"

"I won't. I'm actually looking forward to it; I can't wait to see what you have written me."

"Oh, it's very interesting. I'm sure you will be surprised with what is in it." Ginny says as she begins walking up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'll come tell you when I have read the letter, and what I think of it."

"Can't wait." Ginny says sarcastically.

Once Ginny gets to her room; she immediately regrets handing the letter to Hermione.

What did I just do? Ginny thought to herself. I just ruined our friendship.

Ginny walks over to her bed, and falls down heavily against her mattress. She doesn't bother pulling the blankets over herself. She just lays there waiting for Hermione to come in yelling about how much she hates her.

"Why did I do that?" Ginny mumbles to herself.

Eventually her eyelids grow heavy, and is soon off to sleep.

**Visions of brown, wavy hair flow in front of Ginny. She hears laughter, but it is not her own. Something about the laughter makes Ginny smile; she can't help but laugh along. She soon discovers who was laughing, and knows why she was so happy to hear it. It was Hermione, and she was laughing right in Ginny's ear.**

"**Ginny can I tell you a secret?" Hermione giggles**

"**What is it?" Ginny smiles back**

"**I think I am in love with you."**

**Ginny turns sharply to face Hermione. Hermione smiles and leans into Ginny; licking her lips as she always does.**

**She was inches from Hermione's sweet lips. She finally would get what she wanted…**

A loud bang had woken Ginny from her slumber. She flinched, and quickly opened her eyes.

It was only a dream…

Ginny looked to see what the noise could have been. Her room was still empty; Hermione wasn't standing there with a look of disgust yet. What could that noise have been?

Ginny then turns to look at her bedside table, and sees an envelope with her name on it.

It must have been Hermione; I can tell by the handwriting on the envelope.

Ginny picks up the envelope, and debates whether she should open it or not. After deciding she would go mad if she didn't know Hermione's true feelings; she opened the envelope.

She pulled out the letter, and began to unfold it. Her heart began to race; she could feel it trying to come up from out of her throat.

Slowly but surely she was able to open the letter without having a heart attack.

Her eyes darted to the handwriting, and began to read what was written.

_Dear Ginny,_

_You were right about being surprised when I read this letter. It was indeed very interesting. You will be happy to know that our relationship has not been ruined over this letter; in fact it may have very well moved our relationship to a more intimate level. _

_Your suspicions of my feelings for you were correct. I didn't know I licked my lips that much when I looked at you, but how can I resist when I am looking at such beauty? You are in no such way a coward for giving me this letter. I would have never confessed to you what I felt. Your courage can be such a turn on sometimes._

_I want you to know that I am in love with you. I am certain it is love; I don't know what else it could be. I never felt this way about anyone. You drive me insane with how perfect you are. I thought I would never be able to touch or kiss you the way I wanted to, but now it looks like I can. I can't wait much longer. Now I know this is real; you don't know how happy you have made me. I'll be there when you finish reading this letter._

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

Ginny's mouth was hanging open as she finished the letter. Could this really be happening? Does someone she love, actually love her back?

Ginny then heard that familiar bang that had woken her up minutes before. She lowered the letter from her face, and saw Hermione standing by her door.

They stared at each other for a minute; both with goofy smiles on their faces.

"I do not lick my lips that much." Hermione decides to break the silence.

"Yes you do. I must have seen you do it over a hundred times." Ginny laughs

"Really? Well like I said, it's hard for me to resist such beauty. I can't help myself." Hermione says as she slowly walks over towards Ginny.

She stops right in front of Ginny, and Ginny reaches her hands out to her. Hermione takes hold of Ginny's hands and she guides her to sit down on the bed right next to her.

"I wish I would have told you sooner. How long have you felt this way about me?" Ginny asks.

"I've always liked you in more than a friendly matter. I think I fell in love with you during my fourth year. What about you?"

"I've been attracted to you from the beginning. My love for you had grown over the years, and by my third year I was head over heels for you. Seems like we both fell in love around the same time."

"If only we knew then what we know now." Hermione responds

"We have now, don't we? What if we had never found out?" Ginny gently touches the edge of Hermione's cheek.

"I don't want to think about that."

Ginny nodded her head and agreed. She was tired of waiting and hoping. She could do what she has wanted for so long, and wasn't going to wait any longer.

Ginny leans her head in slowly towards Hermione, who is eagerly waiting.

Ginny's forehead rests against Hermiones, and pushes even further until she feels a light brush from Hermiones lips. The light brush turns into a small peck, which turns into a slow, deep kiss.

Ginny becomes more aggressive, and pushes forward against Hermione, causing her to lean back against the bed. Her hands run gently along Hermione's sides, causing a moan to escape between their kisses.

"This feels so good." Hermione says in between kisses.

Ginny smiles at this comment, and responds "The fun is only just beginning; we have so much more to do."

"I can't wait."

"We have plenty of time to do everything we have always wanted. I am determined to make all your fantasies come true."

"That's good, because all of my fantasies involve you."

"Then I won't have much trouble, now will I?"

Hermione smiles, and pulls Ginny back down by the collar of her shirt.

"What do you say we get started on those fantasies?" Hermione asks right before she kisses Ginny.

Ginny breaks the kiss for only a second to respond "That's just what I was going to suggest."

* * *

a/n: short, sweet, and oh so mushy. And you know you loved it.


End file.
